Giuramento Giurato
by Waterlily918
Summary: What if the Vongola was not a good mafia at all, but a terrible, corrupt one? How would things be different, and how are Tsuna and the gang going to cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

"This is a disgrace!" a man yelled, glaring at the seven kids standing in front of him. They were in the middle of an induction ceremony for Vongola's tenth generation. This was supposed to be a formal and happy occasion. The ones to be inducted, however, were not at all happy. They despised the Vongola; the ones who forced them into this, and the ones that ruined their lives.

So, when they were told to succeed the Vongola, did the elders really think they would accept so easily? Apparently so. But they were dumbfounded when the to-be-Decimo had announced his rebellion against them.

"I would die before I took over this corrupt famiglia! It couldn't even be considered 'family' at all! I won't carry _your_ sins and mistakes for _your_ satisfaction!" His guardians had thought the same way, and were proud of their leader's words. Although they didn't care for or accept the mafia, they had vowed that they would follow their leader to the depths of hell, on his side to protect him. This was how they decided to repay their savior. Now that they were going against Vongola, they would each help protect their small family of seven.

The elders were outraged by their actions, and ordered for their capture. They couldn't let their last heir get away from them; not after all this time. Of course, the kids wouldn't submit to that; they fought back. There was fighting physically and with flames. In conclusion, it was a disaster. People injured, furniture destroyed, crumbled walls, and a lot of damage.

Everyone knew this wouldn't last long, but before the rebelling side could consider what to do next, a gunshot was heard through the hall. They were told to avoid weapons, so they wouldn't accidentally fatally injure their heirs, but someone hadn't listened. Everyone turned their attention to a man holding the gun that fired, then his target.

The guardians were shocked to find their boss, friend, brother, and family with blood soaking his shirt at the abdomen. He staggered back but was still standing.

"Tsuna!" the six shouted.

"You idiot, we need him alive! Are you going to take responsibility for ending the family line?!" someone yelled at the culprit.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing their attention. He lit his flames, and that was when the guardians knew he was going to do something reckless. Instead of running though, they circled around him, making a wall of protection.

Tsuna sighed at his friends' actions. "Thanks guys." he said with a small smile. His face became solemn once again as he let his flames roar, engulfing the space around him. He, of course, kept his guardians safe. Some of the men fled the scene, while others were protecting themselves with their own flames, and tried to approach them. But the flames were too thick.

"Guys, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. Things could have been better for you." Tsuna said, feeling his energy draining.

"It's fine! You saved us, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Hayato Gokudera, storm guardian, said.

"He's right! Being with you was the most fun for me." Takeshi Yamamoto, rain guardian, said.

"I'll always stay with Tsuna-nii!" Lambo Bovino, lightning guardian said.

"I'll follow you anywhere to the extreme!" Ryohei Sasagawa, sun guardian, shouted as usual.

"As long as you keep things interesting, I wouldn't mind tagging along." Mukuro Rokudo, mist guardian, said while laughing.

"You still owe me a real fight, omnivore." Kyoya Hibari, cloud guardian said.

"Thank you." Tsuna said again with a smile. Reaching his limit, he collapsed. Before he made it to the ground, Hayato caught him.

"Tsuna! Ryohei, heal him!" the storm guardian said frantically. The sun guardian knelt down next to them and began using his sun flames. He was able to stop the bleeding before he paused, seeing a faint glow surrounding Tsuna. The others became alarmed as their leader was becoming transparent. Soon, they found the same thing happening to themselves as well.

"Oya, oya. This is strange." Mukuro stated, looking at his hands. Kyoya was thinking the same thing while Lambo was panicking, Takeshi was laughing, Hayato was cursing, and Ryohei was shouting his confusion.

"Minna." Tsuna called weakly, successfully getting their attention to him. The guardians watched as Tsuna stretched his hand out to them. Immediately, they all put their hands with his, making him smile.

"Together?" he asked.

"Together." they said, some nodding. None of them knew what was happening, but that one word brought them together with a promise.

 _Loro giuramento giurato._

* * *

A man sat in his office behind a desk with a stack of papers to his left. He had blonde hair and bright, orange eyes. The man wore a vest over a button-up shirt with a tie. He had a solemn look on his face as he read through the papers and documents. Then, someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

The one to walk in was a man with salmon-colored hair and red eyes. He had a tattoo on his face and part of his neck that resembled flames. He wore similar clothes to the blonde, but without the vest.

"Giotto, how long have you been working?" the man at the door asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He handed 'Giotto' a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. And it's only been a few hours, G." Giotto said. 'G' sighed at his boss's seriousness. It was a good thing to be committed to work, but he worked too much sometimes. He was going to collapse one day, G knew it.

"You've been working since lunch; it's already in the afternoon." G said. The blonde raised his eyebrows and looked out the window. _He's right. The sun is setting._

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Giotto said with a small chuckle. He stretched his arms out, and grabbed his coffee before laying back into the chair.

"You should rest every once in a while. What are you going to do if your body breaks down?" G asked.

"I'm not that weak, G. I know how to take care of myself." Giotto said. "But thanks for worrying." Another knock was heard at the door, and Giotto called for them to come in. This time it was a man with blonde hair lighter than Giotto's, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a trench coat with a tie that could be seen underneath.

"Alaude. Welcome back. How did the mission go?" Giotto asked.

"The same as usual." the man replied, handing in a report.

"As unsociable as always." G said. Alaude ignored him, and averted his eyes to a corner where mist flames had begun to gather. Once they were gone, a man with indigo hair and eyes, wearing a military uniform, was there.

"Daemon, couldn't you walk through the door like a civilized person would instead of using your mist flames." G asked, glaring at him.

"It's easier that way."

"I don't mind, but could you show up in front of me and not in the corners of the room?" Giotto asked, once again looking the documents.

"Oh? And are you scared that I'll catch you off guard?" Daemon asked teasingly. G was going to respond angrily, but Giotto beat him to it.

"You seem to have forgotten about my hyper intuition. I notice you coming before your mists appear in my room. I just like to keep things dignified, is all." Giotto responded.

"That intuition is as fascinating as always. But I can't make any promises." The man walked to leave the room when there was a sudden rumble through the mansion.

"What was that?" G asked, alert of an attack.

"Let's go check on the others." Giotto said, getting up from his chair. Daemon disappeared into his mist, Alaude raced out of the room with G and Giotto following him. They made it to the entrance hall where the rest of their friends were. Asari, with black hair and dark eyes, wearing traditional Japanese clothes. Knuckles, also with black hair and hazel eyes. He wore priest robes, with a red scarf on his shoulders. He also had a small, white bandage over his nose. Lastly was Lampo, with green hair and eyes, wearing a button-up shirt with slacks.

"Guys, what's going on?" Giotto asked them.

"Look!" Knuckle said, pointing to the middle of the hall. There was a large flash of light that was too bright to look at directly. Giotto and his guardians, now joined by Daemon, watched in awe as the light shrunk 'till it disappeared. In its place, seven children appeared. Four of them were standing, while two were kneeling on the floor next to the last kid, who was lying on the ground.

"What happened back there?" the one with black hair, brown eyes, and a sword in his hand asked.

"I don't know. But it seems like it took us to another place." the one with dark blue hair and heterotrophic eyes, one blue and one red, said.

"Tsuna-nii!" the youngest of them cried. He had black, fluffy, hair, and dark eyes. The others' attention turned to the one with brown hair. His eyes were closed, and he was huffing in pain. The one with silver hair and green eyes cursed.

"Ryohei, can't you heal him with your flames? At this point he won't make it!" he shouted. The one he was speaking to, with white hair, grey eyes, and a white bandage on his nose, replied.

"I know, Hayato! I stopped the bleeding, but we need to remove the bullet. I don't have the tools to do that!" Giotto and his guardians watched this frantic exchange, and only snapped out of it when the last of the group, a boy with black hair and gray eyes, glared at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's what we should be asking you! What do you think you're doing, barging into someone's house?" G shouted. Giotto held his hand up for his storm to stop.

"Now's not the time for this. Your friend's injured, right? We're willing to help." he said. The other guardians each had different reactions. Asari and Knuckle accepted, G and Lampo were suspicious, while Daemon and Alaude were interested.

"How can we trust you won't do anything?" the blue-haired one, now with a trident in his hand, asked.

"Oh, an illusionist, are you?" Daemon said, intrigued. The kids tensed, and Giotto's group noticed the change.

"So you guys are mafia? That's an even bigger reason for us to suspect your intentions." Hayato said.

"Mafia? Did you get attacked by one of the families?" Asari asked. By the silence, he took that as a yes.

"You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you. There's no reason for us to do so either." Giotto said, starting to approach them. Immediately, five of the seven kids went to cover the one who was injured and the one trying to heal him. Tsuna and Ryohei, if Giotto recalled. His guardians also came in front of him to keep him out of danger.

"Minna, stand down." a soft voice said. Everyone realized it was Tsuna. Ryohei was helping him into a sitting position.

"Tsuna! Don't overexert yourself!" Hayato said, going back to the brunette's side.

"It's fine. Stand down; there's no danger here." Tsuna said. His guardians trusted his intuition as it was always correct, but they weren't willing to submit themselves to mafia _ever_ again.

"Tsunayoshi, I trust you, but I don't trust them. We're leaving now."

"Mukuro. I understand. But I'll just slow you down if I'm not attended to. Will you leave me behind if I asked you to?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro sighed, letting his trident disappear. The others took this as an indication to relax.

Giotto and his guardians were quite surprised with the brunette and the others' trust and bond towards each other. They were all loyal to Tsuna, and Giotto was somehow reminded of him and his own guardians.

"We'll take your offer, but with a few conditions." Mukuro said. "First, one of us will always be with Tsunayoshi. Two, if you do anything that makes us suspicious, we're leaving. And three, if you try to harm them at all, I will make sure to end you." he said darkly.

"I agree." Giotto said instantly.

"Giotto, what are you thinking?" G asked.

"As long as we don't bring any harm to them, they won't try to do anything. We're not planning any of that, so there should be no worry, right?"

"Fine. But you guys stay within our sight. Got it?" There was no argument, so Knuckle was followed by Ryohei, who was carrying Tsuna, headed to the infirmary to be treated. The others were taken to another room, where Giotto, Alaude, Asari, and G interrogated them. Daemon and Lampo went to do their own thing.

Now, Giotto was sitting at his desk, G and Alaude at his side; the kids were sitting in chairs provided for them.

"So, who are you brats?" G asked.

"Isn't rude not to introduce yourself first?" Lambo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Isn't it fine? My name is Takeshi Yamamoto." one introduced cheerfully. He then named the others as Mukuro Rokudo, Kyoya Hibari, Lambo Bovino, and Hayato Gokudera.

"The one being treated is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the last one is Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Most of them are Japanese names. Are you all from Japan?" Giotto asked.

"No, only half of us are. Hayato, Mukuro, and Lambo were born in Italy. The rest of us were born in Japan, but raised most of our lives in Italy."

"So, who are you?" Hayato asked.

"My name is Giotto Vongola, the head of the Vongola Famiglia. They are my guardians," Giotto pointed to the three others, "along with the other three that left." Before he could continue with names, Giotto heard something clatter. He saw that Takeshi's sword had fallen to the floor, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? How is that possible? We were just in the mansion where Tsuna's flames destroyed the main hall we were just in! And the leader of Vongola is the ninth old man!" Hayato shouted in bewilderment. Giotto and his guardians were shocked. 'Flames burning the hall', 'the ninth', and 'old man' definitely didn't describe Vongola at all. What were these kids talking about?

"Are you sure you're not mistaking us for another famiglia, you brats?" G asked, snorting. Takeshi's gaze went down to the floor. "I wish."

"Like hell I would mistake the famiglia that ruined our lives!" Hayato shouted in pure anger. Giotto wasn't liking this at all. What did the kids go through to think that _Vongola_ , out of all other mafia, was bad? Something strange was going on, especially the way they had appeared.

"Oi, Vongola head." the one named Kyoya called.

"Yes?"

"What's your title?"

"Um, you mean what I'm known by?" Giotto got a nod in response, so he continued. "The other mafia calls me Vongola Primo."

All the kids stared at him with wide eyes, as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Now that is interesting. The question is how we ended up over four hundred years in the past?" Mukuro asked. Now it was Primo and his guardian's turn to gawk at the kids.

"What do you mean, four hundred years?" Asari asked.

"Oi, Mukuro, you've got to be kidding, right? How can we have gone from Vongola's almost tenth generation, to the first? That's impossible!" Hayato protested.

"What have you guys been talking about?" G asked, but he was ignored.

"Hahaha. Wow, I wonder how that happened." Takeshi said awkwardly.

"It probably has something to do with that light that surrounded us before we disappeared from the mansion." Kyoya said.

"So we're still in Vongola, only hundreds of years back?! That's not any better. I bet they're just as rotten as the other generations." Lambo said. G was about to shout at him for disrespecting the Vongola family, but someone else beat him to it.

"Lambo!" The voice came from the door, and when they looked over, Tsuna was standing with Ryohei supporting him. Knuckle, Daemon, and Lampo were standing behind them, and they seem to have heard the whole conversation.

"Tsuna-nii! Why are you mad?" Lambo asked, confused by his brother's reaction.

"You shouldn't judge them by their descendants. What happens in the future is something they could have never known, more so if it was a hundred years. And although I despise our current Vongola as much as you, these people are nothing of the like." Tsuna explains.

"What makes you so sure, Omnivore?" Kyoya asked.

"I read Vongola's hidden books that contained their history. Vongola Primo, along with his guardians, were noble people who founded the organization as a way to be able to protect the weak. I suspect the current boss wanted to hide this, thinking it would make other mafia famiglia think the Vongola lacked power. But when I read it, I found something I thought would never be in the Vongola."

After a few moments of silence, Tsuna's guardians gave in. "If you say so. But it doesn't mean I forgive them, or ever will."

"I'm not any different." Tsuna admitted.

"Tsunayoshi, right?" Giotto asked.

"You can call me Tsuna."

"Alright then, Tsuna. Can you explain to me what happened to you guys, and the reason you dislike the Vongola?" Giotto was happy that someone had complimented his famiglia with such admiration, but he also wanted to know what the future of Vongola has come to.

"This may take a while."

"As long as it takes, I want to know what our Vongola has become."

"Okay. So first, let me say this. My friends and I are from four hundred years in the future, where the Vongola is considered to be the strongest of the mafia. The current boss is the ninth. Right before we were sent here, the ceremony of our induction to become the tenth generation was being held, but we rebelled against it. Somehow, during the chaos, there was a weird glow around us before we were transported here."

"And why is Vongola so bad that you'd want to rebel?" Daemon asked. Tsuna looked at his guardians, as if asking for permission. They nodded, so he continued.

"I used to live in Japan, living alone with my mother before I was taken to Italy to be trained as Decimo." Tsuna said. The newcomers didn't know the problem with this until he continued. "They left my mom _heartbroken_ and _alone_ to fend for _herself_ while they dragged me off to become part of the mafia at the age of _five_." Giotto's eyes widened. Why did this happen?

"Takeshi was taken from his father, Kyoya from his parents, and Ryohei from his family. But that's not even the worst part." Tsuna paused as some of the first generation frowned deeply. Families being separated was already enough. What more was there to add?

"Hayato was born an illegitimate child, and was treated harshly for it. Lambo's own father wanted to kill him. The worst of us was... Mukuro." Said person clenched his fists, remembering what he had been through. What he had _lost._

"The Vongola is allies with the Estraneo Famiglia, mafia that experimented on children; their own, if needed. Mukuro and his sister were taken by them and subjected to those experiments regularly. Nagi didn't make it out. The only reason Mukuro was let out was because they found him to be the best option to become my mist guardian." Tsuna said through gritted teeth.

The first generation was rendered speechless. _What has our precious family become?_ was the thought going through their heads. Making a decision, Giotto stood, startling everyone in the room. But what was even more startling, was when he gathered up all the kids and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I know my apology may mean nothing to you, but I still want to say it. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much at such a young age. You've had enough hardships already, and there are still more waiting for you. It's alright to cry. No one will hold it against you. Not if I can help it." Giotto said, all in a soft voice. His guardians watched as Lambo's sniffles soon came out as wails, and the other children began to follow, though Mukuro and Hibari cried silently.

After a few minutes of crying, the kids had fallen asleep on the floor. Giotto smiled sadly at them. He stood up, and walked to the door. As he opened it, his killing intent skyrocketed higher than his guardians ever remembered. _He's been holding back his anger so he wouldn't scare the kids,_ they all realized.

"I'm going to go train for a while." Giotto said darkly, meaning he needed to blow off some steam.

"Do you need a sparring partner?" Alaude asked, wanting to do the same.

"No, I feel like killing someone right now." Giotto responded, making everyone shiver. "Take the kids to a place where they can sleep. It's better if they're left together." he added before leaving.

"He's raging." Lampo stated.

"Of course he is! Look what the family we worked so hard to make has become!" G said. The others shushed him.

"Don't wake them up. They need their rest. Let's take them to the guest room near ours." Asari said.

"God help these children." Knuckle prayed for them. Then, each guardian carried their compatible child (having the same flames) except for Alaude who carried both Tsuna and Kyoya. They took them to a room with a large bed that surprisingly fit them all. Asari decided to watch over them while the rest went to their respective rooms. It was well past night time, and they all needed a rest after everything.

* * *

The next day, Giotto found that Tsuna and his friends acted slightly different from the day before. No, scratch that, very different. Tsuna, who seemed to be the calm and controlled one, became very shy and nervous. Hayato's temper became shorter, Takeshi's smiles and laughs became real, Lambo got cranky and childish, Mukuro was a prankster, and Kyoya was more violent.

Giotto had no idea what could have caused this, until Asari explained a theory of his before they went to breakfast.

"Maybe this is how they usually acted before joining the mafia. Because of the conditions, they put on a mask to make them feel less vulnerable. I guess after yesterday, they began to trust us enough to take it off." Asari explained. Giotto couldn't help but smile at that. But then something else came to mind.

"Why is Kyoya _more_ violent, not _less_? How can you be less violent than you were before joining mafia?" he asked.

"The restrictions." Alaude said, popping out of nowhere as he began walking with them to the dining hall.

"Restrictions?" Giotto asked, already used to Alaude's entrances.

"In the mafia, he was placed under someone who could control everything he did. That kid doesn't like anyone giving him orders. Now that he's free of them, he's going to do as he likes."

"In his case, wreaking havoc on everything?" Giotto asked, suddenly wondering if this was a good thing.

"The kid's been asking me to spar with him."

"And you're going to accept?!" Giotto asked, horrified that a child and Alaude would fight.

"Things will get livelier from now on!" Asari said with a laugh.

"The kid'll die before the end of it!" Giotto exclaimed, not very happy with the upcoming 'liveliness'. And when he got to the dining hall, he knew that it would be a disaster because the _room_ was already a _disaster_. Mukuro and Kyoya were fighting with tonfas against trident, Lambo and Lampo were having a food fight because of candy, and Takeshi was laughing while Ryohei was shouting 'extreme!' This seemed to get Knuckle fired up, and the two were now having their own sparring session.

The biggest change was Tsuna's attitude. Normally, he'd be able to stop this with a single command, but now, he was stuttering uselessly at them.

"Um, minna? Sh-shouldn't we s-stop this? The p-place is a m-mess. G-Giotto-san w-won't be happy." _Did he say 'minna' and '-san'? His Japanese origins must be coming out._

"Tsuna!" Giotto called.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Tsuna screeched in surprise, almost jumping ten feet into the air. "U-um. I-I'm sorry Giotto-san. I-I…" The Primo really didn't know what to think of this change, but he just went along with it.

"It's fine Tsuna. My guardians are making a mess as well. Do you think you can stop them?"

"M-me?" the boy asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah. Try using your hyper mode. You've learned it, right?" Tsuna nodded. He took a deep breath, and closing his eyes, a bright, orange flame lit on his head. Giotto found himself proud that his descendent had such pure, warm flames.

With Tsuna now in the hyper mode, he was back to the serious Tsuna. He stepped right in between Mukuro and Kyoya's fight, grabbing both of their weapons in a firm grip.

"Stop fighting right now or I'll have you do _every. Single. Paper_ that needs to be signed for any damage made from your battle." Tsuna said, making the two blink at him in surprise before obeying. Tsuna went on to the next people, while Mukuro and Kyoya walked towards Giotto.

"What did you do to him? He's a monster now." Mukuro said with a shiver.

"The omnivore was a full carnivore for a second." Kyoya said, looking excited. He wanted to fight this new carnivore found in Tsuna, but now wouldn't be the time.

"I really didn't expect him to react like that. I thought he would try to get your attention through authority and not… that." Giotto said, wondering what went wrong. Nonetheless, things went uphill from there, with only happy moments to remember (if you consider the everyday chaos of the guardians 'happy', that is).

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood in front of a very familiar home as he took in a deep breath. _Seven years; it took seven years, but I'm finally back._

"Are you okay, Tsuna-nii?" Bovino Lambo asked. Tsuna chuckled softly.

"Just a little nervous is all."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Your mother will surely be happy." Gokudera Hayato encouraged. Tsuna smiled. He took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell, waiting impatiently for the door to open. When it did, a familiar woman came from behind it, and looked at him for a few seconds. Then tears came flowing down her cheeks.

"Tsu-kun." she whispered, almost not believing it.

"Tadaima, oka-san." Tsuna said with a teary smile on his face. The dam broke; they both cried as his mother embraced him. He sunk into the long forgotten warmth of his mother's arms.

"Okaeri." she said, making him smile wider than he had in forever.

He introduced Hayato and Lambo, and his mom welcomed them into the family almost instantly.

"My name is Nana, but you can call me 'Mama'. Welcome to the family, Hayato-kun, Lambo-chan." The two guardians beamed, thankful to their friend and brother for giving them family once more.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi walked leisurely through the town, remembering every bit of it. He went to the baseball field where he used to play with his friends, the river that he would splash his feet in, the markets he would buy many things from. Finally, he reached the homely 'Takesushi' restaurant. But the door was locked, and the lights were off, so that meant no one was home.

Takeshi decided to wait outside. He thought about what to say when he finally met his father, but nothing really came to mind. He waited silently for an hour, but no one came. Of course, he was going to stay for as long as it took. So he waited.

After another thirty minutes, he remembered an old bat he kept at the front of the house long ago. Takeshi found it, and began to do swinging practices. He's been working with the sword a lot lately that he almost forgot the feeling. Almost; baseball wasn't something Takeshi let go of easily.

After a long wait, finally, a man came walking back to the shop. When he did, Takeshi's back was to him, still swinging with the bat. The man's breath was taken away as he gasped. Takeshi turned around, and smiled at the man he knew as his father.

"Oyaji."

"Takeshi!" The boy was hugged tightly for a while. Then when he was let go of, he was smacked in the head.

"Itei! Nande, oyaji?" Takeshi asked as he rubbed his head.

"Because you made this old man wait so long for you!" his father replied through tears. He took his son into another hug. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima."

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei made it back home just the same, and his parents greeted him with hugs and kisses. But he noticed one thing missing from the family: his sister, Kyoko.

"Tou-san, oka-san, where is Kyoko?" he asked. They explained that after he was gone, his sister would visit the gym he would box at every day, hoping that he'd show up. Ryohei ran out of the house, heading to find Kyoko.

As he was running, he heard a small scream of fright coming from around the corner of the road. He couldn't abandon someone if they were in trouble, so he went to check it out. What he had not expected, was to see _his sister_ being surrounded by a group of boys. Not tolerating any of it, he ran forward and punched the closest one in the face, followed by the second one that was given a blow to the stomach, and finally, the last one, hit with an uppercut. All lay unconscious on the floor.

"Oni-chan?" Kyoko asked, not sure if it was really him.

"I came to see you to the **extreme**!" he yelled louder than ever before, emphasizing that he was back, right there beside her.

"Oni-chan!" Kyoko tackled him into a hug, which Ryohei accepted completely.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya felt at peace to be back at his precious Namimori. The first place he headed was Nami-chu, where surprisingly the whole Disciplinary Committee was there. When they saw their leader back, they cried tears of joy and made the mistake of crowding around the prefect. And of course, they were beaten to death. But they didn't mind. Hibari was back, and that's what mattered to them.

"Stupid herbivores." Kyoya said, with the ghost of a smile on his face, not that he'd let anyone notice. He left the group to their rambles and went to his favorite spot that he had long missed: the roof. He laid himself on the ground, taking in a breath of the familiar air. He stared at the sky for a while, then fell into one of his usual naps.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro walked to the ruined grounds of Kokuyo Land, the place that was a hangout area for him and his friends. He walked through the rubble, remembering every twist and turn of the place. Mukuro reached the door to their favorite room, and felt someone's presence. If they were intruders, he would have fun messing with them.

But no, they were quite familiar. So he opened the door and called out the familiar names. "Ken, Chikusa, Lancia, M.M." The four of them stared at the doorway he was standing in, not believing their eyes. The first to react was Ken.

"Mukuro-byon!" he shouted, jumping on him. For once, Mukuro let him. The rest soon followed, greeting him as well.

"Mukuro-sama. We knew you'd come back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Mukuro replied. "Let's go!" he called, and no one questioned him. They just followed their most trusted leader.

* * *

Tsuna stood at the gates of Nami-chuu, waiting for his friends to come. It was late in the night, but he had come a little earlier than their meeting time. As he waited, he remembered the last memory they shared with their ancestors.

 _Everyone was out in the Vongola mansion's garden, having somewhat of a picnic. It's been a year since they've been living with the first generation, and those times were well enjoyed. They not only treated each other like family, the first generation had taught their descendants many things that they would have never been told in the future. It really helped lesson their hate towards Vongola in general._

 _In the garden, a few of were chatting, some were fighting, while others napping. Nothing new to their daily activity._

 _Suddenly, a light surrounded the kids, just as it had before they first got there._

" _What's going on?" Giotto asked, worried._

" _We're going back." Tsuna said, as the rest realized the same thing._

" _Why? It's already been a year!" G questioned._

" _I think it has to do with our resolve." Tsuna said. He and his guardians had discussed this some time back, and came to an interesting conclusion._

" _What is that supposed to mean?" Lampo asked._

" _Our resolve to revive the Vongola to what it was before. When we first came here, we wanted the whole thing destroyed. But after being with you guys, we, my guardians and I, made the decision that if we ever went back, we would take over Vongola, and bring it back to the glory it was in before." Tsuna explained. Giotto smiled, along with the others, at their descendants._

" _You will surely succeed. It's been quite the mess with you guys around, but fun nonetheless. I will miss you all." Giotto said._

" _Us too, Giotto. Thank you for everything."_

" _One more thing!" Giotto called. "Make sure to return home safely. To_ _ **your**_ _home. Both you and your parents deserve more that." he said. The tenth generation beamed at Primo and his guardians (except the obvious of course. Seeing Hibari or Mukuro beam would be beyond creepy). As they disappeared, they heard one last promise from them. "Our souls will always reside with the Vongola as long as you take it to the right path."_

Tsuna smiled. That year may have been the most meaningful one in all their lives. He would be sure to wash the Vongola from the blood it was drowned in. It won't ever be completely clean of the sins committed, but that is what will push them the right way, as to not repeat that tragedy.

"Tsuna!" The sky looked over to find all his elements gathering. They could make a change; together.

 _Questo era il loro giuramento giurato_

Translation Dictionary

Minna: Everyone

Oya Oya: My goodness[direct translation]; showing confusion or surprise[indirect translation]

Loro giuramento giurato: Their sworn oath

-nii: brother

Famiglia: Family

Primo: First [Also what Giotto is called by many]

Oi: Hey

-san: Mr. or a formal way of addressing someone

Tadaima: I'm back/home

Okaeri: Welcome back/home

Oyaji: dad/father

Itei: Ow/Ouch

Nande: Why?

Tou-san: father

Oka-san: mother

Oni-chan: brother

Questo era il loro giuramento giurato: This was their sworn oath.

*All of these translations are from prior knowledge or from Google translate, so I do not know how accurate they are. If anyone wants to correct something, feel free to comment about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omake**

"Hey guys!" Tsuna called. They returned the greeting, all in their own way. The brunette then noticed that there were other people present. The whole Disciplinary Committee were following behind Kyoya, while Mukuro had brought four… friends?

"Um, are they tagging along?" Tsuna asked. Everyone's attention went to the 'guests'.

"They wouldn't let me leave without them." Mukuro explained with a shrug.

"Mukuro-byon finally came back; we won't let him just leave again without us." Ken said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing it's the same for you?" Hayato asked Kyoya and the committee, not too happy with more people. The prefect wasn't much happier with the crowd either. "Stupid herbivores." he huffed.

"You guys know that this is mafia, right? Once you get involved, there's no going back." Tsuna warned. They were civilians after all. But they didn't seem to mind, as long as they stayed with their respective leader figures.

"Great! The more the merrier." Takeshi said cheerfully.

"So, what are you planning to do exactly?" Lancia asked. He knew of the mafia and was part of a famiglia before they were massacred. Mukuro took him under his wing sometime after that.

"My guardians and I are the only successors left for the Vongola famiglia, but we refused our positions because we disagreed with their way of doing things. Instead, we rebelled and escaped. Now we are going to bring down the current Vongola, and rebuild it to make a new, better famiglia." Tsuna explained.

"But's that's a whole famiglia. How are you going to bring it down?" M.M. asked.

"That's what we're going to be planning now. I already have an idea of what each of us are going to take on. Takeshi, and will go talk with the ninth and his guardians. Kyoya will be in charge of CEDEF along with his Committee. Hayato will take care of the research facility with Lambo, while Ryohei is in charge of any injuries. Mukuro, Estraneo is all yours." Tsuna said. Mukuro smirked. He was glad Tsuna left him to take care of that scum of a family.

"On one condition." Tsuna added, grabbing his attention.

"Oh, and what will that be?"

"You will go to the other allied families of Vongola and try to get them to agree with the changes we want to make. That includes Shimon and Cavallone."

"And if they're the same as the other scum?"

"I'll talk to them personally. But I want to get those two families on our side before we act on Vongola. It'll make it easier to take them down, and guarantee us a high position in the mafia, so as we're rebuilding, we'll have backup against any attacks that come our way." Tsuna said. Everyone was looking at him now, either shocked or proud that Tsuna had thought this through so well.

"So, when do we start?" Chikusa asked.

"Now, to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, getting excited to start. Mukuro laughed eerily. "Good." he said, going along with it. He wanted to start as soon as possible as well.

"I won't wait long to eliminate those Estraneo." Everyone started announcing their own goals until Tsuna interrupted them. "Um guys, you know we're in Japan, right?" he said.

"So?" some asked. Others were silent in bewilderment. Kyoya sighed at their ignorance. "Herbivores, Vongola is in Italy. We have to get there before thinking of anything else." he explained.

"Ah." They came to realization.

"Hahaha, we still have a long way to go, don't we?"


End file.
